


The Throne | mx

by mondaily



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 10/10 would read click me please, King Kihyun bc hes my queen, Kingdom!AU, M/M, Multi, honestly just me exploiting the fandom's feels, im a sucker for yoonmin so ill throw that into this mess, minhyukprince!au, whoops i meant king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaily/pseuds/mondaily
Summary: " I want to rule the world , but it would mean nothing without you by my side , "Yoon Minhyuk is crowned as the heir to Soleil after his brother's death. Having spent most of his life behind the castle gates, Minhyuk struggles when faced with his greatest challenge yet. Does Minhyuk succeed in ending the mindless civil unrest in his homeland or does he fall in love with one of the men pulling the strings in the puppet show titled war?:::In which Minhyuk falls in love with the man trying to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hoseok  **

_Gun shots and stabbing everywhere._ With the final bang, the man collapses to the ground, hand clutching at one of his wounds.

"My Prince!"

The knight slashed the enemy before him before rushing forward to fallen man. "My Prince, we must get you medical attention this instant!" The knight hurriedly tried to pick up the man up bridal-style, only to be stopped by his single gesture.

"You must stay on the battlefield with the men, Commander Wonho. Leave me be."

"I cannot leave you here in such a critical state, My Prince! You'll bleed to death!" Hoseok searched the other man's glazed eyes in panic.

"My death will be in vain if this war continues on any longer, Commander. Where I have failed, you must now be the one to end this mindless war,"

" _Jeonghan_ –"

"Hoseok. You must promise me."

Hoseok nodded his head, biting back any refusals at his Prince's request. "Hoseok-hyung, promise me that you'll take care of my precious brother. My dear Minhyuk. Promise me that you'll keep him safe from them, no matter what." Hoseok choked on a sob as he nodded once more. "I promise, Prince Jeonghan. I'll protect Prince Minhyuk to my last breath."

Jeonghan smiled as he gazed into Hoseok's eyes for the last time. He brought his hand to carass Hoseok's cheek weakly.

"Thank you, Hoseok." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at Hoseok lovingly.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry for leaving you like this."

Hoseok continued sobbing into the prince's bloodied shoulder, mumbling apologies for his incompetence as his prince's protector.

"Hoseok-hyung, look at me."

Hoseok complied, his eyes red and puffy.

"I love you, Shin Hoseok."

"Goodbye."

Jeonghan's grip on Hoseok's hand loosened, his arm fell to his side.

 

**_Prince Jeonghan was dead._ **

 

Tears rolled down Hoseok's cheeks uncontrollably as he held Jeonghan's lifeless body in his arms.

"I love you too, Yoon Jeonghan. My heart, my body and soul belong to you and you only. I belong to you, My Prince, my Jeonghan." Hoseok set the deceased prince on the ground, his sword on his chest to honor the fallen prince. The knight stood from his bow, gripping on his sword. The love of his life was dead by the hands of the people he, the Crown Prince of Soleil, had loved and protected. He charged towards the enemy once more; more aggressively, more violently. Prince Jeonghan will be avenged. Prince Jeonghan will have his justice.

Full of rage, Hoseok launched himself from enemy to enemy, mercilessly slaughtering them like cattle on farmland. However, he eventually came face to face with a man of equal prowess as he. The man circled him like a predator, eyes locked on him in a calculative gaze.

"A knight?" He said as he scanned over Hoseok's armor that had the country's crest engraved over the chest plate.

His eyes sparkled with mischief. His lips pulled into a smirk. Hoseok stood on guard, his sword pointed threateningly at his enemy. Hoseok's helmet covered his face, ready to protect him from a fatal blow to the forehead. The man glanced around, frowning slightly at the sight of his many fallen fellow rebels. He backed away slowly from Hoseok, his weapon facing the knight.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is long from over."

The man said before dashing off towards the rebel camp. Hoseok stared at him as he ran off, showing him mercy. The man had been one of the last few rebels remaining on the battlefield. No doubt, it was a smart move for him to retreat before it was too late. Hoseok lowered his guard, stepping backwards to head back to the castle.

 

**_Beep, beep, beep--_  **

 

His eyes widened in realisation before he frantically dashed away from the beeping landmine. However, he was a centimetre too close when the landmine went off. "J-jeonghan..." He whispered weakly to himself, sorrow laced in his hoarse and pained voice. "I'll end this war for you, Jeonghan..."

 

He muttered before his world faded to black.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited!!

**Minhyuk**  

Minhyuk stared at Jeonghan's body, draped in red and set in his coffin. Unlike in the storybooks, this was real.

His brother was dead.

From all the books Minhyuk had read, he came to the conclusion that traditionally, people wore black during funerals and the body is dressed in white. Black— the colour of loss, mourning, death.

Apparently Soleil was different.

Everyone besides Minhyuk; including the dead Jeonghan, wore their usual red and gold. Minhyuk wore a completely black suit, sharply contrasting to his mother's scarlet red gown and his father's red and gold suit. Minhyuk found this odd. Was the crown prince's death nothing for them to mourn over? Was there no loss? No sadness? No mourning?

 _'What would I know, anyways?'_ Minhyuk thought to himself bitterly. 

Minhyuk had neither stepped foot outside the castle nor into the castle's common areas. He had been kept in his room, the libraries, the dining room and the training yards for his past 19 years of living. The only people he could call friends was his brother Jeonghan and Commander Wonho who were basically cojoined by the hip.

Jeonghan had kept Minhyuk plenty occupied throughout his youth. Learning, learning learning— Minhyuk's thirst to acquire knowledge could never be quenched. The only time that Minhyuk would see his parents would be during mealtimes. And he had been fine with that. His world revolved around Jeonghan, Hoseok-hyung and books anyways. He felt no loss. 

But at this very moment?

 _'Oh Hyung,'_ Minhyuk lamented silently. _'Couldn't you have taught me for just a little more?'_

Minhyuk wasn't supposed to show his face to the public– that was the Crown Prince's duty. Jeonghan had always insisted that Minhyuk see the people of Soleil but to no avail. The King wouldn't hear of it.

The King remained stoic during the funeral service. The Queen shed a few tears, wiping them away with her red handkerchief.

Finally, it was time to bury the dead prince. Minhyuk couldn't bear to see them pull the white sheet of cloth over Jeonghan's ghostly pale face. He turned away slightly, eyes focused elsewhere, giving up his last opportunity to gaze soon his beloved brother's body.

 

:::

 

"Crown Prince Jeonghan is dead! Does that mean that Prince Minhyuk is the new Crown Prince?" A shrill voice of a young woman resonated down the empty church corridor. "I've never seen Prince Minhyuk before!" Another woman replies, he voice a little to nasal for Minhyuk’s liking. “I saw him during the funeral service! He was wearing white and black, how outrageous!” The first maiden exclaims a little too loudly. "Why in heavens would the King hide his second son? Is Prince Minhyuk unworthy?"

"Oh my! Look! Isn't that Prince Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk pulled his lips into a thin smile as the two maidens bowed to him in respect.

"Good afternoon ladies." Minhyuk greeted. The two maidens giggled, smiling at the prince girlishly. "Good afternoon, your Highness." As Minhyuk walked away, he frowned slightly at the church keepers' conversation.

"Prince Minhyuk is just as good-looking as Prince Jeonghan!" The nasal-voiced woman squealed in delight. The shrill toned maiden nodded enthusiastically. "He looks so charming up close! He seems king-worthy enough for me." Minhyuk tried to pay no mind to the two maids, their words holding no credibility anyways.

" _Minhyuk_."

A loud, booming voice commanded for his presence. Minhyuk turned around to see the two maids bowing at utmost respect as the King himself walked down the church corridor.

"Now with Jeonghan gone, you must take his place as crown prince immediately. You must study the rebel forces so that I may ask for your opinion in war matters."

Minhyuk's throat went dry at the mention of crown prince. The King placed a reassuring hand on Minhyuk's shoulder.

"I know this may be sudden, my son. But this is only what is necessary. I have reports, documentations and other papers in my study. Feel free to come and read them." The King then walked away, headed towards the carriage to bring him back to the castle.

The Queen followed suit, holding the King's arm as she leaned back to face Minhyuk.

"Good luck, my darling. Make sure you head _straight_ back to the castle."

Minhyuk couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at his mother's smile. He wasn't used to any attention from the King and Queen much less affection.

At the church gates, Minhyuk stepped into the separate prince's carriage. Throughout the journey back to the palace, Minhyuk curiously peeked through the curtains to observe the common folk of Soleil.

Minhyuk thought that the people would be friendly, peaceful and joyful– just as how the King describes them.

Minhyuk thought wrong.

The outer Siege Walls' streets were deserted, guards roaming around to patrol. Minhyuk witnessed in horror as a young child stepped out into the streets, only to be taken away by the guards despite the child's mother wailing by the window for 'mercy'.

 _'Mercy from who?'_ Minhyuk frowned. 'Why would they take away an innocent child? Why wouldn't the mother leave the house to defend her child?'

"You King's Folk!" Minhyuk heard a man yell from a distance. "Cowards! Hiding behind your walls!"

Minhyuk could feel his ignorance towards the nature of his own kingdom. Was this how people truly lived their lives? It was startlingly different from how people lived in the books.

Minhyuk shook his head as he let the curtain fall back into its place as the carriage pulled into the walls, revealing the Soliel he had always heard so much about.

_**"Bang!"** _

Minhyuk's head snapped up at the sound. The young prince shrugged it off, not thinking much of it. It was probably just the rattling of the carriage.

 

:::

 

 

"This is Officer Kim and Advisor Chae," The King introduced to Minhyuk in the throne room.

"If you have any questions, you may ask Advisor Chae. If you need to consult someone about the kingdom's laws, you should approach Officer Kim."

Minhyuk nodded as the King continued his small talk with Officer Kim.

"U-Um...Advisor Chae, may I ask you a...silly question?"

The old man smiled at the young prince. "There is no question that is silly, your Highness. Ask away."

Minhyuk inhaled deeply before daringly looking at Advisor Chae in the eyes.

"Are there any protocols I am required to follow? Any values I need to actively portray to the people? I've never been told."

Advisor Chae gave Minhyuk a sympathetic look, immediately understanding Minhyuk's situation. He had to serve a kingdom he knew nothing about.

"Well..." The old man trailed off, collecting his thoughts.

"The King and Queen believe in beautiful things and beautiful people. Only the fairest of maidens are to serve as maids and only the handsomest of men will serve as guards."

"This, you must know. You must never associate yourself with the colour white, the colour of our rival– _The Laeta Kingdom_. Only red and gold is allowed in the palace. So _this_ ," the man pointed at Minhyuk's jet black suit with white decorations, "is completely unacceptable by the King. But I'm sure he's excused you this time around."

Minhyuk nodded in understanding, his lips further dipping into a rather unpleasant smile.

"Advisor Chae, do you know why the guards would take away a child in the streets?"

At this, the old man was taken aback. "Why would you ask that, your Highness?"

"I witnessed it on the way back to the palace. Outside Siege"

"And how did you feel about this, my Prince?" The old man asked, leaning towards the prince, ears perked up.

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, his frown deeper than ever. "I felt absolutely disgusted and stunned."

Advisor Chae nodded, almost approvingly so, a small smile on his lips. "You are a good man, Prince Minhyuk. It is not my place to give you an opinion. You must think for yourself, your Highness. You must read the reports and the constitution."

"You _must_ come to me after you've read them."

Minhyuk nodded though confusion was evident on his face. The young prince excused himself from the throne room as he left for his study (which had formerly been his older brother’s). Advisor Chae's smile faded as the King started consulting him about his discussion with Officer Kim.

"Chae, how effective would it be to launch infected plague victims into the rebel base?"

The old man tried his best not to frown in disgust at the King's words. "Biological warfare is effective in killing the rebels however the land they they occupy will be infected and hence no longer be suitable for your Majesty to reclaim as Soleil land."

The King nodded in understanding. "I'll have to discard that idea." The king sighed in disappointment. "I want to reclaim the rebel land after this war."

Officer Kim then perked up as an idea formed in his head. "Your Majesty, what if we let Prince Minhyuk suggest a strategy to bring down the rebels? Surely a fresh view could provide more ideas than the Advisor and me."

"Prince Minhyuk?” The King let out a dry laugh. “Officer Kim, I do not pay you to spout nonsense.” He sternly looks at Officer Kim, forcing the middle-aged man to turn his head down, showing respect to the King as he chided him. “I fear that the boy is still too incapable and naive to handling warfare. He's far too young-- He surely is nowhere near as prodigal as Jeonghan had been."

"But with all due respect sire, I've heard from the late Prince Jeonghan once that Prince Minhyuk is highly intelligent. Surely he is more than capable of being the brain of the armed troops."

" _Highly intelligent_ , you say? Is that _all_ he is?" The King smiled wickedly, tone mocking. "Then as we wait for Commander Wonho to recover, we will test Prince Minhyuk's true capabilities."

“I doubt I'll ever find a better heir than Jeonghan.”

Advisor Chae watched in silence as the scene unfolded before him. The King was plotting something new for the rebels.

For how much longer would he have to sit here while others suffered?

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believed I searched up the stalin constitution to reference for this chapter

** Minhyuk **

"Your Highness," Officer Kim addresses the young prince. “The King has requested that you come up with a new proposed strategy to infiltrate the rebel scums’ base,”

Advisor Chae hid his scowl as Officer Kim left the young prince to his devices, exiting the room promptly.

Advisor Chae was never too fond of Officer Kim. The man was-- to put bluntly-- a puppet. He sucked up to the King more than anybody else in the Council did, accounting for his high rank as the King's personal advisor despite his lack of proper qualifications. Officer Kim was a handsome man. His face alone screamed King's Folk (not that Chae would ever say that to his rather impressive face). As everyone knew, only the  beautiful served the King.

Chae had been an exception. He was the only one on that God-forsaken council that understood what politics actually was and how it worked. That was precisely why he was indispensable to King Yoon but clearly the King knew exactly how to keep the old man in check.

The old man sighed. He watched over the Minhyuk as he worked. The crown prince was slumped in his seat. He was looked far too relaxed for someone who had been reading and studying maps, documents and reports for the past seven hours.

His eyes seemed to skim over the words, barely reading the unbelievably thick stack of documents by the Prince’s desk. Unbeknownst to the old man, Minhyuk was basically memorising the documents, comprehending and fitting together information like children's puzzle pieces.

The Yoon Constitution Of the Golden Era. An important document that dictated the rights of the people of Soleil. Prior to this, Minhyuk had never really bothered himself with the kingdom’s judiciary and political matters. He’d always found politics a little to overwhelming for him and Jeonghan kept him away from all of these kinds of things anyways. But now, without Jeonghan to shelter him, what choice did Minhyuk have?

**Chapter I**   
**The Organisation of Society**

_Article 1: Caste system (which consists of the Royal Family, Elite, Middle and Lower class) is to be strictly abided by every Soleil citizen._

_Article 2: Citizens of Lower class status are forbidden to enter the outer Siege Wall of Soleil._

_Article 3: Citizens of Lower class status are denied all privileges of inner-wall citizens. This includes the right to economic benefits, education, opportunity in the Middle class workforce, freedom of speech and freedom of mobility._

_Article 4: No Lower class citizen shall roam the streets of Soleil in daylight._

_Article 5: No Middle and Lower class citizen shall possess the Royal Family’s symbols on their person or home. This includes the colours yellow, gold and the Royal Family’s emblem—_

Minhyuk sighed, rubbing his temples with his knuckles. He shoved the God-forsaken constitution paper under the growing pile of reports by his right elbow. He couldn't bear to read on.

He'd read about countries using their constitutions for propaganda– tricking foreigners into thinking that life in their countries were perfectly painted pictures when they were anything but. Never would he have expected Soleil’s constitution to be so blatant in denying rights to an entire social class.

That was another thing about Soleil that he couldn't fathom. ‘ _A caste system,_ ’ Minhyuk spat. ‘ _These never end well. Not in the books, never in real life.’_

Minhyuk had spent the majority of his childhood immersed in texts. He would read anything and everything that the castle’s library offered on display. Silly fairytales, Sun Tzu’s Art of War, bibliographies of famous revolutionists, How To’s on completely irrelevant skills, history books—

Minhyuk’s mind was a never-ending abyss of knowledge. Yet he found himself greatly lacking in knowledge of social matters. How did the human mind work? Were people in the real world just as the fictional ones were? Were they all as foolish as their cruel ancestors who imposed inhumane policies and dictatorships on those weaker than them?

 _‘Caste system.’_ Minhyuk thought. _‘Anyone would rebel when denied their basic human rights. Surely this must be the key reason behind the whole rebellion.’_ However, Minhyuk had to be sure. He needed to know more about this caste system.

"Advisor Chae–"

"The caste system is a rather upsetting topic of discussion, your Highness. Are you sure you want to press further onto it?"

Minhyuk was taken aback by Advisor Chae’s quick observation. “You've been staring at Chapter I for an awfully long time, my prince,” Advisor Chae chuckled.

"Your Highness, you are part of the highest social class in the kingdom– the Royal Family. Below you are three other sub-divisions of social classes that are vastly different,"

“The Golden Era of Soleil brought the division of society into three classes. The Elite class, Middle and Lower class. The Elites are nobles. Officials, knights, high ranking officers– all the important people. Middle class, or the working class if you'd wish, are the rest of the population that lives within the Siege Walls.”

Minhyuk hummed in understanding as he digested the information. “And the Lower class? What of them that warrants them such–,” Minhyuk pulled a disgusted expression, “inhumane treatment?”

Advisor Chae sighs. “Calm down, my prince. You must never let anger cloud the mind.”

“The Lower class are the peasants. Their sources of income includes agriculture, mining…” Advisor Chae’s voice trailed off in thought. “But the land is barren. There's nothing more to farm. The mines are empty. The Lower class is dying. And that's a good thing since the King doesn't want us lowly peasants to taint Soleil's Golden Era–,” the old man sucked in a gasp of breath sharply.

"I beg your pardon, my prince. I got carried away."

Minhyuk shook his head. "Advisor, if you don't mind me asking, what class do you belong to?" The old man offered a saddened smile.

"The lower class."

"But you said officials are the elite class?"

"All but me, your highness."

Minhyuk grimaced, feeling sympathy for the old man. If his own home’s constitution was void of any empathy for an entire social class, what were the odds of an old man of lower social status getting any kind of respect from his colleagues of Elite status?

"Advisor Chae...do you have a family?"

The old man smiled. "Hopefully I still do. Somewhere out there.” Advisor Chae gazed out the finely decorated tainted glass windows of the Crown Prince’s study. “I know he’s still surviving out there. A fighter that boy is.” Advisor Chae chuckles solemnly.

"But Your Highness need not dwell over it. You have more pressing matters to settle." Advisor Chae urged Minhyuk back to the reports to distract him from any other possible personal questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered the existence of rich text oh my holy

**Hoseok**

"I propose that we infiltrate the rebel forces by sending a volunteer to join the enemy,"

"Our spy will observe and gather intel on the enemy and send information back to Soleil from the inside. With enough information, we can either launch an attack on its base or the spy may proceed to sabotage the internal works of the rebellion. We’ll destroy them from the very heart of it all."

The King gave a hearty laugh, patting the crown prince on the back.

"I was wrong to doubt you, my son. This is a _wonderful_ strategy!" Minhyuk nodded curtly in thanks.

" _However_ ," The King’s laughter was cut short, a disapproving look on his face as he looked at his youngest son.

"Who would ever want to mix around with those lowly _outsiders_? Surely our spy must be loyal, dependable and trustworthy enough. We can't send just any Middle or Elite class member to join those Lower class–"

"I can do it, Your Majesty."

The King choked on his own breath. " _You_? The crown prince of Soleil? Treading on the same soil as common folk? Minhyuk, my son, don't be daft. There are things that are–" Minhyuk coughed nervously, interrupting the King.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, aren't I the most suitable person for this? The kingdom knows not of neither my name nor face. Furthermore I do not carry the same physical traits as the royal family. Perhaps, am I not trustworthy enough for this commitment, Your Majesty?"

The King sighed. "Prince Minhyuk, you are the Crown Prince. My son, Prince Yoon Minhyuk. I cannot allow you to throw yourself into the fire, Minhyuk. You must see that I only wish to protect you."

"Protect me or keep me oblivious, sire?" Minhyuk challenged his father instinctively. The King was taken aback by Minhyuk's feistiness. It was quite refreshing he had to admit, being so used to the submissive idiots he kept on his Council.

"I’ve lived my life up until now behind the castle’s gates. It's always books, training and sleeping. I know nothing of nationalistic pride– I knew close to nothing of this kingdom till last night. Despite this, I've only ever been loyal to you despite my ignorance. Let me be useful for once, Your Majesty. I beg of you."

Minhyuk's eyes were wide, desperate for approval of the King. Reluctantly, the King called for Advisor Chae and Officer Kim, giving an impressed nod.

"I want the best man to accompany Prince Minhyuk for this mission. Is Commander Wonho ready to be redeployed?” The King’s question comes out more as a demand than a query. “Yes, Your Majesty. He may not be at his best at the moment, but he has recovered sufficiently.” Officer Kim reports.

"Excellent,” the King replies. “He will be responsible for Prince Minhyuk's safety at all times," the King gives the officer a stern look (that was really just another challenge for the foolish Officer). "If any harm comes to Prince Minhyuk or if things go south in this mission," 

"He will be executed."

 

:::

  

"Commander Wonho, you will accompany Crown Prince Minhyuk through his mission." Officer Kim lightly patted Wonho's newly recovered shoulder.

"Don't screw this up, Wonho. If you do, the King will have your head by the fireplace next Christmas."

Wonho chuckled, "I've never let him down. No reason to doubt me, officer."

Officer Kim grinned. He was sending his best knight down to the rebels once again. Together with a prince, they may just end this war once and for all.

"The Prince is quite the personality. I would've loved to have met him earlier in in childhood. What a feisty one he must of been,” Officer Kim chuckles. “He's nothing like the late Prince Jeonghan. I must say, the kid has quite the nerve to disrespect His Majesty without so much as blinking.”

Hoseok felt his blood boil at this. “ _He what?_ ”

"Talked back, interrupted– even questioned the King. It was strange really. His brother would have gotten a good slap on the cheek if he had done what Prince Minhyuk did. The Prince even showed up at the funeral in black and white. Can you believe it?"

“By all that is holy,” Hoseok hisses. “Did he momentarily forget his manners? I'll give him a good earful when he gets down here,”

Officer Kim raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You speak so casually of the Prince,” the older man chuckles. “Be careful, he might put you behind bars for disrespecting him.”

“Me? Disrespecting him? Don't flatter the boy, Officer Kim. He’s eighteen but he still can't tie his shoelaces properly. By God’s grace, Minhyuk still has yet to trip over himself.”

Officer Kim held back his laughter, trying his best not to laugh at the Crown Prince. “You shouldn't say that,” Officer Kim almost snorts as he speaks. “You barely even know the Prince.”

“I think I know a little too much about the Prince, honestly,” Hoseok sighs. “His brother and I basically raised the kid. When he first learnt to talk, his first full sentence was ‘seok-hyung is stupid’. The nerve of that child,” Hoseok chuckles, reminiscing old memories.

At that moment, the prince himself alongside Advisor Chae entered the barracks.

"Officer Kim." Minhyuk bowed in respect for the elder man, greeting him curtly. Officer Kim panicked slightly at the young prince's action.

"Y-your Highness! A prince should never be forced to lower his head–"

"Yoon Minhyuk! I heard about the whole bonanza in the throne room today. I thought I raised you better than this!” Hoseok interjects, almost screeching at Minhyuk as the red-haired boy sheepishly smiles at him.

“Sorry, Hyung. Won't happen again.” Minhyuk apologises rather insincerely, giggling in between his words. “Right. Won't happen again he says. The cheek he has to blatantly lie!” Hoseok exaggerates.

Minhyuk turns his attention to Officer Kim, smiling sweetly at the older man. “I'm sorry if my disobedience got you into trouble, sir.”

Officer Kim offered a small laugh. "There's nothing for you to apologise for, Your Highness. If anything, Your Highness’ audacity is admirable. Pardon me, I'll take my leave.”

Minhyuk nodded, turning his attention to Hoseok as the officer left the barracks. "How's your injury, hyung?"

"I'm healing fine, nothing to worry about ok? Hyung is like, super strong. A stupid old landmine isn't enough to kill me." Hoseok patted Minhyuk's back, knowing that it was Minhyuk's nature to worry over his and Jeonghan's health.

"The landmine is beside the point, hyung. Are you okay? Any fatal injuries?" Minhyuk pressed. Hoseok sighs adoringly. “I'm fine, Minhyuk-ah. Don't stress yourself out over it.” Minhyuk pouted, inspecting Hoseok’s permanently discoloured arm distastefully. “If you say so…”

"Did Officer Kim tell you about the plan?" Hoseok raised his eyebrow in amusement. “You mean the one you imposed on the King disrespectfully?”

Minhyuk puffed out his cheeks childishly, sticking out his tongue. “You're just jealous that the King listens to me,” Minhyuk teases. “We’ll head out to the gates at the break of dawn. If that's alright with you, of course.”

Hoseok hummed, nodding his head in the affirmative. The platinum blonde knight then motioned for Minhyuk to follow him. "Advisor Chae, I'll borrow the Young Master for a moment." The old man nods in acknowledgement.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered the existence of rich text oh my holy

"I propose that we infiltrate the rebel forces by sending a volunteer to join the enemy,"

"Our spy will observe and gather intel on the enemy and send information back to Soleil from the inside. With enough information, we can either launch an attack on its base or the spy may proceed to sabotage the internal works of the rebellion. We’ll destroy them from the very heart of it all."

The King gave a hearty laugh, patting the crown prince on the back.

"I was wrong to doubt you, my son. This is a wonderful strategy!" Minhyuk nodded curtly in thanks.

"However," The King’s laughter was cut short.

"Who would ever want to mix around with those lowly outsiders? Surely our spy must be loyal, dependable and trustworthy enough. We can't send just any Middle or Elite class member to join those Lower class–"

"I can do it, Your Majesty."

The King choked on his own breath. "You? The crown prince of Soleil? Treading on the same soil as common folk? Minhyuk, my son, there are things that are–" Minhyuk coughed nervously, interrupting the King.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, aren't I the most suitable person for this? The kingdom knows not of neither my name nor face. Furthermore I do not carry the same physical traits as the royal family. Perhaps, am I not trustworthy enough for this commitment, Your Majesty?"

The King sighed. "Prince Minhyuk, you are the Crown Prince. My son, Prince Yoon Minhyuk. I cannot allow you to throw yourself into the fire, Minhyuk. You must see that I only wish to protect you."

"Protect me or keep me oblivious, sire?" Minhyuk challenged his father instinctively.

"I’ve lived my life up until now behind the castle’s gates. It's always books, training and sleeping. I know nothing of nationalistic pride– I knew close to nothing of this kingdom till last night. Despite this, I've only ever been loyal to you despite my ignorance. Let me be useful for once, Your Majesty. I beg of you."

Minhyuk's eyes were wide, desperate for approval of the King. Reluctantly, the King called for Advisor Chae and Officer Kim.

"I want the best man to accompany Prince Minhyuk for this mission. Is Commander Wonho ready to be redeployed?” The King’s question comes out more as a demand than a query. “Yes, Your Majesty. He may not be at his best at the moment, but he has recovered sufficiently.” Officer Kim reports.

"Excellent,” the King replies. “He will be responsible for Prince Minhyuk's safety at all times. If any harm is to come to the Crown Prince during this mission," the King gives the officer a stern look.

"He will be executed."

 

:::

 

"Commander Wonho, you will accompany Crown Prince Minhyuk through his mission." Officer Kim lightly patted Wonho's newly recovered shoulder.

"Don't screw this up, Wonho. If you do, the King will have your head by the fireplace next Christmas."

Wonho chuckled, "I've never let him down. No reason to doubt me, officer."

Officer Kim grinned. He was sending his best knight down to the rebels once again. Together with a prince, they may just end this war once and for all.

"The Prince is quite the personality. I would've loved to have met him earlier in in childhood. What a feisty one he must of been,” Officer Kim chuckles. “He's nothing like the late Prince Jeonghan. I must say, the kid has quite the nerve to disrespect His Majesty without so much as blinking.”

Hoseok felt his blood boil at this. “ _He what?_ ”

"Talked back, interrupted– even questioned the King. It was strange really. His brother would have gotten a good slap on the cheek if he had done what Prince Minhyuk did. The Prince even showed up at the funeral in black and white. Can you believe it?"

“By all that is holy,” Hoseok hisses. “Did he momentarily forget his manners? I'll give him a good earful when he gets down here,”

Officer Kim raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You speak so casually of the Prince,” the older man chuckles. “Be careful, he might put you behind bars for disrespecting him.”

“Me? Disrespecting him? Don't flatter the boy, Officer Kim. He’s eighteen but he still can't tie his shoelaces properly. By God’s mercy, Minhyuk still has yet to trip over himself.”

Officer Kim held back his laughter, trying his best not to laugh at the Crown Prince. “You shouldn't say that,” Officer Kim almost snorts as he speaks. “You barely even know the Prince.”

“I think I know a little too much about the Prince, honestly,” Hoseok sighs. “His brother and I basically raised the kid. When he first learnt to talk, his first full sentence was ‘seok-hyung is stupid’. The nerve of that child,” Hoseok chuckles, reminiscing old memories.

At that moment, the prince himself alongside Advisor Chae entered the barracks.

"Officer Kim." Minhyuk bowed in respect for the elder man, greeting him curtly. Officer Kim panicked slightly at the young prince's action.

"Y-your Highness! A prince should never be forced to lower his head–"

"Yoon Minhyuk! I heard about the whole bonanza in the throne room today. I thought I raised you better than this!” Hoseok interjects, almost screeching at Minhyuk as the red-haired boy sheepishly smiles at him.

“Sorry, Hyung. Won't happen again.” Minhyuk apologises rather insincerely, giggling in between his words. “Right. Won't happen again he says. The cheek he has to blatantly lie!” Hoseok exaggerates.

Minhyuk turns his attention to Officer Kim, smiling sweetly at the older man. “I'm sorry if my disobedience got you into trouble, sir.”

Officer Kim offered a small laugh. "There's nothing for you to apologise for, Your Highness. If anything, Your Highness’ audacity is admirable. Pardon me, I'll take my leave.”

Minhyuk nodded, turning his attention to Hoseok as the officer left the barracks. "How's your injury, hyung?"

"I'm healing fine, nothing to worry about ok? Hyung is like, super strong. A stupid old landmine isn't enough to kill me." Hoseok patted Minhyuk's back, knowing that it was Minhyuk's nature to worry over his and Jeonghan's health.

"The landmine is beside the point, hyung. Are you okay? Any fatal injuries?" Minhyuk pressed. Hoseok sighs adoringly. “I'm fine, Minhyuk-ah. Don't stress yourself out over it.” Minhyuk pouted, inspecting Hoseok’s permanently discoloured arm distastefully. “If you say so…”

"Did Officer Kim tell you about the plan?" Hoseok raised his eyebrow in amusement. “You mean the one you imposed on the King disrespectfully?”

Minhyuk puffed out his cheeks childishly, sticking out his tongue. “You're just jealous that the King listens to me,” Minhyuk teases. “We’ll head out to the gates at the break of dawn. If that's alright with you, of course.”

Hoseok hummed, nodding his head in the affirmative. The platinum blonde knight then motioned for Minhyuk to follow him. "Advisor Chae, I'll borrow the Young Master for a moment." The old man nods in acknowledgement.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little backstory for Jeonghan and Hoseok

**Third Person**

 

_Once upon a time, in the great Kingdom of Soliel, there lived a prince and a young boy. The boy was the son of a well-known noble. Naturally, just as any rich-nobleman would, he had begun preparations for his son’s knightship by the age of four._

_The boy would train during the day and study at night. Weaponry, sword-play, war— Etiquette, speech, critical thinking. There wasn't a day that went by that the boy could indulge in the pleasures of a child. His mother would often argue with his father, saying that he was growing up far too quickly. His mother had cried for endless nights when the boy’s father sent him away to serve the King in the castle. It was an opportunity given to one young noble boy every five years. Without so much as a flinch of hesitance, the boy was off to the castle._

_The prince was a young boy adored by the King's people. He was kind, loving and handsome. He was— to put simply— a child prodigy. He was quick witted, wise beyond his years. “The kingdom will thrive once he's king!” Many would say. The King himself couldn't have asked for a more suitable heir to his throne._

_To the King and to the world, Prince Jeonghan was perfect._

_He was intelligent, calm– and most importantly, he was beautiful. Oh how Soleil loved the beautiful. They adored their beautiful prince just as they adored their beautiful King and Queen._

_One day, the Queen brought a baby to the castle. The Queen hadn't been carrying a child– she hadn't even wanted a second child after birthing a beauty like Jeonghan._

_The baby had beautiful clear brown unlike the typical soulless onyx ones that parasites down the bloodlines of Lower Classmen. His hair roots were beginning to grow showing the wonderful red that Soleil loved so much. “This child is a symbol!” The Queen said, carrying the snow-skinned newborn in her arms. “The divines have blessed us with the gift of the God’s, the child of Soleil. He who’s hair is resemblance of burning fire– strength! Dominance!”_

_Nothing more was needed to convince the King to take the child into his home, calling him one of his own. Yet, they could never see this Lower Class child as their own blood. Why should they when they had Jeonghan? They entrusted their flawless and beautiful son with the newborn that had been rescued from the vile Lower Class. Who else could be more competent?_

  
_The Prince was at a loss. How could he raise a child? He knew nothing of adulthood, much less parenthood. However, the King’s word was law. The prince reluctantly took the baby into his care. He hadn't the slightest clue if he was raising the child correctly. At times the child would cry, other times it would shriek in glee. Those were Jeonghan’s favourite moments. Happiness._

_He shared these moments with the young boy, the knight-to-be, who had too grown fond of the young prince and the child. In that time, the prince had fallen in love with the young boy. The flawless prince, who was loved by his people, loved a man._

_Love is love, wasn't it? Then why was the King disgusted by the sight of Jeonghan and Hoseok hugging each other after an exhausting day of training?_

_“Never do that again,” he boomed, fury laced in his voice._

_The King’s word was law. Yet the perfect prince refused to heed the King’s law. Jeonghan and Hoseok snuck around in the hidden corners of the castle, exchanging affection in secret as they raised their beloved baby brother together._

_Minhyuk was a ray of sunshine in the darkness of the prince and the boy’s hidden affair. Minhyuk became the reason why Jeonghan wished for more happiness for the world, fought for more than just pretty things and pretty people._

_Jeonghan was never truly the perfect prince the kingdom saw him as. He had failed them when he laid down on the battlefield, yielding to his own injuries as he bleed to death during the war._

 

How was it that even in death, Prince Jeonghan continued to haunt the enemy, tearing them down from the inside?

 

 

 


End file.
